


Pokemon White - Journey Through Ideals

by Iceaura39



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Good versus Evil, Novelization, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceaura39/pseuds/Iceaura39
Summary: This work is a novelization of the video game Pokemon White, featuring an original character as the protagonist.It follows the journey of a boy named Aster Grey, as he receives a Pokedex from Professor Juniper alongside his friends Bianca and Cheren. But soon, he gets tangled up in the business of the dubious Team Plasma, and finds himself in conflict regarding his ideals.What will happen to Aster? Find out in this story.





	1. Chapter 1 - Aster

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading this fanfiction, I thank you very much.
> 
> This work is my first ever proper fanfiction, and I plan to commit to this.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> And if you'd rather read this story on Fanfiction.net, the link is here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13738187/1/Pokemon-White-Journey-Through-Ideals
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy.

It was a quiet evening in Nuvema Town. The sky was orange, the air was clear. The regular gang of Pidove who liked to show up had just flown off, their places taken by an unruly squadron of Woobat.

I should probably get to the important stuff now, shouldn't I?

I'd like you, reader, to meet Aster Grey, the hero of this story.

As I begin telling you about his journey across the Unova, he is in his room, watching the Watchy Watchog show. He had been doing so for hours, since he didn't feel like going out that day, and his light grey eyes were visibly tired. As he ran his hand through his scruffy ginger hair, he yawned and looked at the screen with an apathetic grimace.

"I'm getting bored now. I'm gonna change it." he sighed. He flicked through a few programmes, only to discover that there was nothing good on. Unhappy, he turned off the TV and sulked in his bed. It was only a matter of time before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Aster's mother, a kindly young woman with large brown hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes, was sitting, reading a book. She was minding her own business, when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said.

"The door's locked. I can't come in." the woman knocking on the door replied.

"Is that so? I'll get it for you." Alice chuckled as she got up and opened the door.

On the other end of the door was a woman who seemed to be around her age. She had a pair of pale green eyes and light brown hair styled into a massive beehive-do. On her face was a wide smile.

"It's been a long time, Alice!" the woman laughed.

"Aurea?" Alice said, blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. "Professor Juniper? It HAS been a while, hasn't it?"

The lighter-haired woman nodded slowly. "Indeed. As much as I'd like to catch up on old times, I have something more important to talk about."

"That's fine. Come in, take a seat." Alice replied.

She allowed the professor into the house. The two women walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"So," Alice said. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Simple. You have a child, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"How old are they?"

"Fifteen, turning sixteen this year."

"That's perfect. I knew I had the right one. Where are they?"

"Upstairs. I think he's taking a nap."

"Then, upstairs I shall go!" Aurea announced, as she went upstairs.

When she went upstairs, she saw a single bedroom. As she entered it, she observed its design. It was surprisingly tidy, with a dark blue wallpaper and a cream-coloured carpet, and not a single poster to be seen. The room was rather barren, with its only remarkable features being the TV, the Nintendo Wii, the desk, and the bed with a boy sleeping in it.

"Alice wasn't wrong. They are sleeping." Aurea murmured, reaching into her pocket. "Time to wake him up! Go, Mincinno!"

She then threw a blue and white ball-like capsule with red trimmings up in the air, and it landed on the ground. As it hit the ground, it opened and released a pink/purple, white and green creature bearing a loose resemblance to a chinchilla.

"Mincinno, use Pound!" she said, pointing at the sleeping Aster. Mincinno obeyed, and its hand glowed white as it slapped Aster in the face.

Apparently, Mincinno was really strong, as this immediately woke him up from his slumber.

"Ow!" he shrieked as he awoke. "What was that?"

He rubbed his eyes and saw the Mincinno staring at his face from close up.

"Sweet Arceus!" he yelped. "Why is the Mincinno pink?"

"It's a shiny." Juniper said.

Aster looked at her with a grumpy stare.

"Who are you, and why are you siccing your rat on me?" he asked.

"My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor." she replied.

"Professor? That's an odd first name." he said.

"It's my title, not my forename." Juniper said.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing in my house?"

"Your mother let me in." Juniper replied. "I have something important I need to speak with you about."

"Sorry, you're not my type." Aster said crankily, as he turned around and covered himself in his blanket.

"I'm not trying to go out with you. That'd be weird."

"That so? Then please, continue."

"This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokemon!"

"I know that."

"Pokemon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokemon!"

"I know that, also."

"Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokemon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokemon."

"Is there anything you have to say that isn't common knowledge?"

"And that is why I research Pokemon. Well, that's enough from me... Could you tell me about yourself? Are you a boy? Or a girl?"

Aster just looked at her with a look that practically screamed 'Are you stupid?'.

"Clearly..." Aster sighed. "I'm a girl."

"A girl, I see."

"Ahaha... no. I was being sarcastic."

"So, you're a boy, right?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, I am!" he exclaimed.

"Could you tell me your name?" she asked.

"I'm Aster." he replied.

"Your name is Aster, right?" she asked.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Aster raised an eyebrow.

"That's a wonderful name!" Juniper chirped. "Now, I've already spoken to your two best friends, and they've agreed to meet you here to get their Starter Pokemon."

"Oh, goodie." he sighed. "Wait, you agreed on this before coming to me?"

"Now, all we need to do is wait." Juniper said.

"Hold up! You still need to answer my question!"

"Oh, silly me! All you need to do is wait. I have some stuff to do in my lab, so I'll be there." she said. "But before I go, I need to give you this. Don't open it until everyone else is here, alright?"

Aster nodded in agreement as she placed a green box with a blue ribbon on his desk, before leaving the room. Seeing as all he had to do was wait, Aster decided to go back to sleep.

When Aster woke up, he had two people standing above him. They were his friends, Bianca and Cheren. Bianca was the bubbly girl standing to the left, with wide, friendly green eyes and a short blonde bob. Cheren, meanwhile, was the stoic boy with dark grey eyes framed with red spectacles and shoulder-length black hair with a large, curly cowlick on top.

"Huh... who are you...?" Aster said groggily, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aster, get up!" Cheren growled, unamused, as he shook Aster vigorously.

"I'm here, I'm here. Jeez." Aster said, crawling out of bed, though he was obviously still tired. "So, what brings you here?"

Cheren gave an exasperated sigh, before turning to Bianca.

"Get the water." he said.

Bianca nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of Fresh Water.

"Hey... what are you doing with that...?" Aster asked.

"This!" Bianca said, as she opened the bottle and squeezed it in his face.

"... WHY?" Aster yelled. At least he didn't seem tired anymore.

"Cold water to the face helps energise someone when they're tired!" Bianca said with a cheerful smile. "Plus, seeing your reaction was fun!"

Aster wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Seriously, Aster. Today is a big day. You can't just sleep through it all." Cheren said. "Today's the day we can get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper."

"Yes, I knew that." Aster said. "But you guys took your sweet time getting here. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Watch TV?" Bianca suggested.

"No." Aster snapped.

"Well let's get back on topic." Bianca said. "Where do you think the Pokemon are? They were delivered to Aster's place, so he should get first pick."

"Naturally, they'll be waiting for us inside that gift box." Cheren said, pointing to Aster's desk. "Okay, Aster. You go take a peek at the box. I want to meet the Pokemon right now!"

"Wait, so that's what's inside the box?" Aster asked. "Huh. Juniper never told me that."

He walked over to the wooden desk. It was cream-coloured and very clean, so it matched his carpet. He sat at the desk and started reading the note attached to the box. It read:

_I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely, and most importantly, enjoy your Pokemon!_

Professor Juniper, the Pokemon Professor.

"Yep." Aster whispered to himself. "There are live animals in here."

"Would you get a move on and open the box already?" Cheren scowled. "I'm sure the Pokemon are just as excited to meet us!"

"Cheren, be patient!" Bianca said.

Aster looked at the ribbon. It was tied into a very tight knot. He opened his desk drawer and got out a pair of scissors to cut it, because he knew that if he tried to untie it, he'd be there for five-hundred years.

After cutting the rope, he was able to open the box. In there were 3 red-and-white capsules.

"Oh my! How can I possibly choose?" Aster said, with mock awe. Then, he dropped the act. "I cannot see any of them."

"Why don't you throw them?" Cheren suggested. "Those capsules are called 'Poke Balls'. They open when they hit the ground."

"Or, I could make it less strenuous and do this." Aster said. He picked up the box and turned it over, and the Balls fell out and hit the ground. They opened, and the Pokemon inside were summoned.

The one on the left was a green snake-like creature with a yellow underbelly and a fleur-de-lis on its tail. Its eyes were reddish-brown, and their shape, combined with its smirk, gave it an air of power and arrogance.

The one in the middle was an orange and black pig with a red snout and rabbit-like ears. It had black eyes that were oval-shaped, and its happy smile made it seem very adorable to Aster as a result.

The one on the right seemed to be an amalgamation of a cat and a bear with simple black eyes and a large brown nose. It had small, blue feet and cat-like ears with the same properties. The thing most notable about it was the shell stuck to its torso.

Aster looked at the note. There was a bit more on the back, so he read it aloud.

_The one on the left is the Grass type, Snivy._

_The one in the middle is the Fire type, Tepig._

_The one on the right is the Water type, Oshawott._

"Wow! They're all so adorable!" Bianca squealed with delight.

"So, in minutes to come, one of these Pokemon will be my partner." Cheren murmured.

Aster carefully examined each of the Pokemon. He inched closer to them, making his decision slowly. He hadn't seen any of these Pokemon before, so he didn't know immediately, but as he looked over each of them, he started to decide.

Looking at all three of them, they each gave off different auras. Snivy was clearly rather haughty, Tepig was jovial, and Oshawott was just...strange. The way it stared at him with those beady eyes seriously creeped him out. Looking at all of them, he slowly made a decision.

"Alright then." he said, as he smiled. "I choose _you_!"


	2. Chapter 2 - There Will Be Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster chooses his starter and battles his friends to celebrate.

"Alright!" Aster said. "From this day onwards, my partner shall be you!"

His arm was held out, and his finger was pointed at the piggy in the middle.

"Tepig, I choose you!" he said. Tepig's already jolly face seemed to light up even more as it ran up to the redhead and jumped at him. Aster laughed as he caught it in his arms and it licked his face.

"Haha, it's like a puppy!" he chuckled.

Snivy crossed its arms and looked away with its eyes closed, almost as if to say "What _ever_ , I didn't want to be chosen, anyway."

"So, Tepig is the one you want to go with." Cheren said. "Are you certain about this, Aster? Once you choose, you cannot go back on your decision."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aster said. "As I have been the moment I laid eyes on it."

"I see." Cheren said. "Well, in that case, I choose Sn-"

"Snivy, I choose you!" Bianca said, as she walked up to Snivy. The grass snake opened its eyes and glared at her. Bianca smiled at it.

"Hello, Snivy!" she said. "I'm Bianca, and starting today, we're going to be friends!"

Snivy looked at the girl, before changing its expression to a half-smug, half-sincere smile.

"So, uh, would you like to be friends with me?" she asked.

Snivy looked at her. Ordinarily, it would have turned its nose up, and folded its arms. But something about this blonde haired girl made it comfortable around her. Snivy didn't make any sound, but it nodded, signalling that it indeed accepted her request.

"Yay!" Bianca gushed, as she picked the grass snake up and hugged out tightly. "We're going to be the best of friends!"

Snivy attempted to wriggle its way out, but to no avail. Eventually, it just sighed and gave up.

Cheren looked at Oshawott.

"Well, I guess you're my Starter." he said. Oshawott stared blankly at him. With its large, button-like eyes, this was very unnerving for the boy, and his facial expression changed to accommodate this.

"Cheren? You alright, there?" Bianca asked.

"This... creature... is very creepy." the bespectacled boy replied.

"Come on, Cheren, it'll grow on you." Bianca replied.

"O-ok, I'll try." Cheren said. "I'll just...do what you did."

He walked up to Oshawott and gave it an awkward looking smile.

"Hello... Oshawott..." he said." I'm Cheren, and, uh, I'd like to be your friend."

Oshawott's blank facial expression didn't budge.

"Your new friend is an odd one, Cheren." Aster quipped.

"I know, I know." Cheren said. "But I've got an idea."

He turned to Oshawott and began staring back at it. It then evolved into a staring contest between the geek and the otter.

Eventually, Oshawott, impressed by Cheren's ability to stare at people, began trying to hug its new trainer's face. Though weirded out at first, Cheren soon accepted his new partner's affection.

"That is one odd critter." Aster said.

"I know." Cheren said. "Well, it's a good thing I wanted Oshawott from the start, anyway."

"What? No you didn't!" Aster said. "You were gonna pick Snivy!"

"No I wasn't." Cheren said calmly.

"Yes, you were!" Aster said, not so calmly. "You've been eyeing it from the start!"

"Everyone's chosen a Pokemon...So, that's that!" Bianca said, trying to change the subject. "Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"Well... THAT was an abrupt change of subject." Aster pointed out. "But I'm all for it!"

"What about you, Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"Uh, seriously?" Cheren asked. "Just look at where we are. Shouldn't we head outside?"

Cheren then pointed to the walls, floors and windows, to let them know that they were, indeed, in a house.

"Honestly, Bianca... even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house." he continued.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Cheren! These little ones are weak, like you said." the blonde girl replied. "We have to let them battle so they can get stronger!"

"Alright, but if you destroy the Wii, I'm not dealing with Aster's rage after." Cheren muttered.

Bianca then turned to Aster.

"Oh dear." the redhead muttered.

"It's settled, Aster. Get ready for a Pokemon battle!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why me?" he asked.

"Alright, Snivy, I choose you!" Bianca said, letting go of Snivy. The smug snake landed on its feet and crossed its arms.

"I really don't have a say in this matter, do I?" he asked. "Alright, Tepig, I choose you!"

Tepig leapt out of Aster's arms and squealed enthusiastically.

"Alright, Snivy, use Tackle!" Bianca said. Snivy obliged, as it leapt off the ground and came rocketing towards Tepig. The attack hit the fire pig head on, and it was sent flying backwards.

"Alright, Tepig, use, uh, Pound?" Aster said. Tepig looked at him in confusion.

"You don't know that one? Okay, we can work with this..." Aster replied. "Alright, use... Tail Whip!"

Tepig turned so it was facing away from Snivy, and wagged its tail in an endearing manner. As it did this, Snivy glowed blue.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Bianca asked. As far as she knew, Pokemon weren't meant to spontaneously glow.

"Why, that's simple." Cheren said. "Aster's move has lowered one of Snivy's stats. In this case, Defense."

"Uh, that's temporary, right?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Of course. It lasts until the battle ends." Cheren said. "That means you have to switch out, have Snivy faint or win the battle."

"Ah, that makes sense!" Bianca sighed. "Now, Snivy, use Tackle!"

Snivy repeated its previous manoeuvre, and Tepig failed to dodge it again. It was blown into the curtains, and as it fell off onto the carpet, it left trails of dirt behind, which didn't go unnoticed by Cheren.

"Tepig? Hang in there, buddy!" Aster said. Tepig got up and smiled confidently.

"Alright, Tepig." Aster said. "Use Scratch!"

Tepig looked at Aster, very baffled.

"Aster, what would a Tepig even scratch with?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, you're right!" Aster said. "Darn, I'm usually smarter than this. Okay, Tepig, use Tail Whip again!"

Tepig performed the same tail wag, and Snivy glowed blue again.

"Snivy, use Leer!" Bianca said. Snivy's eyes glowed red as it glared at Tepig, who glowed blue with an intimidated expression.

"Tepig! Use Blast Burn!" Aster yelled. Tepig didn't even need to look back at his trainer this time. He'd clearly already lost it.

"Aster, seriously?" Cheren asked. "Did you do any research before getting this Pokemon?"

"Well, I binge-watched the Watchy Watchog Show." Aster said. "That counts, right?"

"No." Cheren said bluntly.

"Oh. Darn." Aster said. "Alright, use Tail Whip again."

Tepig used Tail Whip one more time, and Snivy glowed again.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Bianca said, and Snivy obeyed.

"Argh, Tepig! Dodge it!" he said. Tepig attempted to avoid the attack, but to no avail.

"Alright, we'll use Tackle!" Aster said. Tepig oinked a bit, and a weak flame came out from its nostril. It began running towards Snivy and crashed into it, dealing damage.

"Eek! Ouch!" Bianca said. "I won't let you get away with that!"

"Heh. I don't need your permission!" Aster said.

"Alright, Snivy, use Leer!" Bianca commanded. Snivy obliged, using Leer, its eyes glowing red again as Tepig got scared and glowed blue.

"Tepig, let's finish this! Use Tackle!" Aster said. Tepig looked at Snivy with a confident look on its face as it used Tackle once again, crashing into Snivy, who was sent flying backwards until it hit the wall. It slid off the wall, its eyes now in a strange swirly shape. Cheren looked at Snivy and determined that it couldn't fight any longer.

"Snivy is unable to battle!" he said. "Tepig wins!"

"Aw, yeah!" Aster cheered. He went up to Tepig and hugged it again. He then looked around and froze in terror, his skin going pale and his mouth agape.

Bianca called Snivy back to its Pokeball.

"Wow..." Bianca said. "Aster, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!"

She saw he wasn't responding. This wasn't like him at all. Normally, Aster would've thanked Bianca for the compliment, and maybe engaged in a little gloating afterwards. What was wrong with him?

"Aster?" she asked. "Is something the matter?"

Cheren, on the other hand, knew exactly what was wrong.

"Uh, Bianca?" he said. "Would you take a look around?"

Bianca looked around and saw that the room was an absolute wreck.

"Wh-whoa! What happened?" she said, incredibly surprised.

"You... are completely hopeless." Cheren sighed. "Here! I'll restore your Pokemon for you. Just hand over the Pokeball."

Bianca obliged and gave him the capsule. Cheren then brought out a yellow object that looked like a six-pointed star and placed it on the ball. It faded away, and Cheren passed the ball to Bianca. He then went to the bin to throw the star away.

"Aster's Pokemon needs to be fixed up, too." Cheren said. He went to Aster and tried to take Tepig out of his arms. It was easier said than done. Aster had a death grip on the fire pig and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, uh, Aster?" Cheren said. "If it's any consolation, the Wii isn't even scratched."

The colour returned to Aster's skin, and he closed his mouth into a smile.

"Well, that's good!" he said, getting up.

"You're just as hopeless." Cheren sighed. "Now, hand over your Pokemon. It needs healing."

"Alright." Aster nodded, giving Tepig to Cheren. Cheren then brought out a purple, flask-shaped bottle, which Aster recognised as a Potion, a minor healing item for Pokemon, and sprayed it on Tepig, before giving the piglet back to Aster.

"Wow! Pokemon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have one!" Bianca gushed. "Oh, um... sorry about your room, Aster."

"Psh, water under the bridge." Aster said.

"What a relief..." Bianca said. "Hey, Cheren! How about you come battle, too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

"I believe you're right." Cheren said. "It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's no fun if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling."

"So, you're in?" Aster asked.

Cheren nodded.

"It's been decided." he said. "You'll be my opponent... in my first Pokemon battle!"

"Alright, Tepig!" Aster said. "You ready?"

The fire pig squealed excitedly in response.

"Then, let's go!" Aster said, letting Tepig out of his arms and pointing forward.

"Alright, Oshawott, I choose you!" Cheren said. Oshawott jumped in front of him and looked at Tepig blankly.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Aster yelled. Tepig ran into Oshawott, dealing damage.

"I've finally become a Trainer... Everything starts from here!" Cheren said. "Alright, Oshawott, use Tail Whip."

Oshawott turned around and wagged its tail. Tepig glowed blue in response.

"Tepig, use Tail Whip!" Aster said. Tepig copied Oshawott's tail wag, and Oshawott glowed blue.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip again." Cheren said. Oshawott obeyed.

"Tepig, Tail Whip!" Aster said. Tepig nodded and used the move.

"Oshawott, Tail Whip." Cheren said. Oshawott stared at Tepig, unnerving it a bit, before turning around to use Tail Whip.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Aster yelled. Tepig used Tackle again, and Oshawott fell backwards.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip." Cheren said. Oshawott sighed and repeated the tail wag, making Tepig glow blue once again.

"Hey, how low do you intend on making my Defense?" Aster asked.

"You'll see." was Cheren's calm response.

"Grr, Tepig! Use Tackle!" Aster yelled. Tepig obeyed and used Tackle again. Oshawott took the hit head on and glared at Tepig. The otter had taken enough of a beating. Now, it was payback time.

"Oshawott, use Tackle!" Cheren yelled. Oshawott's eyes seemed to glow as he charged headfirst into Tepig. Tepig was launched backwards, its eyes making the same swirly shape that Snivy had made previously.

"Tepig is unable to battle." Cheren said. "Oshawott wins."

"Aw, darn it." Aster said. "Well, good game, Cheren."

"Alright, Oshawott. Return. You battled well." Cheren said. He held out his Pokeball and Oshawott was turned into a beam of light as the ball opened and the light entered.

"Yeah, you too, Tepig." Aster said, doing the same. Cheren gave Aster another of those yellow diamond-shaped object, which Aster recognised as a Max Revive.

"This feeling..." Cheren said, gripping the Pokeball tightly. "I'm finally a Trainer. But before all else, we'd better apologise to your mother for this messed up room, Aster."

"Agreed." Aster said.

"Oh, I'd better come, too!" Bianca said.

"Good idea!" Aster replied. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enduring another chapter of this story? I'm glad you are. It fills my self-esteem.
> 
> Did anyone wonder which starter Aster was gonna go for? Is it particularly surprising or expected that he went with Tepig?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beginning the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster, in order, talks with a former Nurse Joy, is assaulted by a pack of Woobat, and receives a Pokedex.

The three went out of the room and down the stairs, where they were met with Aster's mother, standing at the bottom of the staircase and smiling at them with her hands on her hips.

"Good evening, Aster!" she smiled. "And you, too, Bianca and Cheren."

"Hey, mom." Aster replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Aster's mom!" Bianca chirped, taking a bow.

"Good evening, Mrs Grey." Cheren said, nodding slowly with a small smile.

"Hello, Bianca and Cheren." Alice replied. "So, have you three enjoyed yourselves?"

"Yes, we did very much." Cheren replied. Aster and Bianca nodded in agreement.

"I can tell!" Alice said, smiling. "I could hear all your Pokemon's cries from down here!"

"Yeah, but now my room's a mess." Aster said in a slightly sulky voice. He pointed at Bianca quickly, and, with his tone changing immediately, he said "It was her fault, I swear!"

"Huh? M-me?" Bianca said, putting her hands in the air in defence.

"We're really sorry about all the trouble, ma'am." Cheren said, choosing to be the sane man with his head hung low. " What with all the mess."

"Please forgive us, mom!" Aster said.

"Well, um... we can clean up?" Bianca said.

But Alice simply giggled quietly. "Cleaning up? No worries. I can take care of it later." she offered. "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you!" Cheren said, relieved that he didn't have to clean. "Please excuse us."

"You sound awfully happy..." Bianca noted, raising an eyebrow at her bespectacled friend.

"Let's go thank Professor Juniper. I'll be waiting in front of the Pokemon Research Lab." Cheren said, ignoring her comment.

At that, he walked out the door, with Bianca in tow.

"My, my, Aster. Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they?" Alice said, once the only ones in the room were Aster and herself.

"I guess I agree." Aster nodded.

"Indeed! I could hear their cries clear down here!" Alice said. "That sure reminded me of my first Pokemon battle!"

"Hey, what _was_ your first battle like, anyway?" Aster asked, tilting his head.

"My companion was a Patrat. It was against Juniper herself!" she said. "Sadly, I lost."

"Aww, that's bad." Aster replied.

"Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokemon." she said.

Aster held out Tepig's Pokeball, and Alice held out her hands. Then, a bright light covered the whole room, and Aster covered his eyes. He heard a little jingle play as well, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

She handed the Pokeball back and smiled warmly. "Your Pokemon is looking great!" Alice said.

"Thanks, mom." he chuckled slightly, putting it back in his pocket. "But, how did you do that?"

"I used to be a nurse, didn't you know?" she said. "Now, if you're going out, don't forget your Xtransceiver!"

She handed him a device that was a mix between a cellphone and a watch. He took it and put it on his wrist.

"You're going to thank the professor too, right?" Alice asked. Aster nodded. "Better get going, honey!"

"Alright. See you later, Mom!" Aster replied.

"Goodbye, Aster!" his mother replied. Aster walked out the door and closed it behind him, looking around.

His house was located directly in between Bianca's, which was to the left, and Cheren's, which was to the right. Going a little northwest would bring him to the Pokemon Research Lab, which is precisely what he did.

Meanwhile, Cheren and Bianca were waiting outside the Lab.

"Oh, wait!" Bianca said. "I have to go home first!"

"Seriously? What for?" Cheren asked.

"I... I just need to speak to my parents about something, first." Bianca replied.

"Alright, you do that. I'll just be standing here." Cheren said.

Bianca nodded and walked off to her house. Cheren just stood there not doing anything, until a Woobat slammed straight into his chest. It was a fuzzy blue creature with a tiny pair of leathery black wings, and what looked like a pink, heart shaped eye in the middle of its face.

"Ow! What the?" he said, looking at the dazed bat-like creature. It flew away, screeching loudly, and Aster walked over, smiling widely.

"Cheren, you're early! Colour me surprised!" he exclaimed, his arms spread out. "But where's Bianca?"

"She said she went to go speak to her parents." Cheren replied. "Hey, since you're here, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Aster asked, tilting his head.

"Could you go to Bianca's house? I bet she's spacing out like she usually does. She's totally flighty." Cheren replied.

Aster raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you do it?" he questioned. "You clearly care about this, too, so it only makes sense if you do it."

"... Alright then." Cheren relented.

"Thanks!" Aster said. "And tell her I said hi!"

"Will do." Cheren said.

He went to Bianca's house, while Aster took his place, and got slammed in the stomach by a Woobat.

"Ow! Wha- why? Just _why_?" Aster said.

At Bianca's house, Cheren knocked on the door, and a tall woman with an uncanny resemblance to Bianca answered.

"Hello, Mrs... um... I'm sorry, what's your surname again?" Cheren said.

"We're the Agnella family." she said. "But I forgive you for your mistake."

"May I go see your daughter?" he asked.

"Ordinarily, you would, but she's having a conversation with her father right now." Bianca's mother replied.

**"No, no, a thousand times,** _ **NO**_ **!"** Mr Agnella's booming voice could be heard from where Cheren was standing.

"But, I'm... I'm a good trainer! I got a Pokemon and everything!" was Bianca's timid response. "I can totally go on an adventure!"

"What nonsense is this?" her father roared. "My daughter who knows nothing about the world, going on a journey with Pokemon?"

"But.. Going on a journey... Isn't that a good way to learn about the world?" Bianca said.

"Hmm... you have a point..." he said." Alright. I'll let you go for now."

"Oh, thank you SO much, dad!" she said.

"But, if I ever change my mind, I WILL hunt you down." her father replied. "Understood?"

Bianca nodded quickly.

"Good. For now, though, I guess this is goodbye." he said.

"I'll, uh, try to keep in touch!" Bianca said.

"That's a good girl." he said.

She ran out the door, only to crash into Cheren. He stumbled backwards.

"Bianca, seriously?" he groaned.

"Oh, uh, hello, Cheren!" Bianca replied. "You... you didn't hear what just happened, right?"

"Not a word." Cheren lied, shaking his head with a straight face.

"O-oh! That's a relief!" she said.

"Aster says hi, by the way." he replied. Bianca nodded.

The two walked to Juniper's lab, where Aster was being tortured by a swarm of Woobats.

"Ow, ow! Leave me alone, dammit!" he whimpered, as they kept slamming into him from all directions.

"Hello, Aster!" Bianca waved at him.

"Aster, what's going on?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, hey guys." Aster replied. "As you can see, I've been ambushed!"

"I don't know whether to help you or just stand here and laugh." Cheren said.

"Help me!" Aster said. " _Help. Me."_

"Have you tried shouting at them?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I have!" Aster said. "Surprisingly, that doesn't work on Pokemon who don't have ears!"

"Well... how about using Tepig?" Bianca asked.

"I tried that! Oh, trust me, I did!" Aster said.

"Then what happened?" Cheren asked.

"Look at the Pokeball on the ground." Aster said. "That has Tepig inside. Before I could pick it up, I was swarmed by a squad of cyclopic bats!"

"Actually, that's its nose." Cheren said.

Aster closed his eyes and growled. "That's not important right now!"

"Alright, then." Cheren said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Pokeball. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Snivy, let's go!" Bianca said, doing the same.

...

After the Woobat had been taken care of, the two helped Aster back onto his feet.

"Thanks, guys." he said. "I knew I could count on you."

"No problem!" Bianca said, doing a little curtsy.

"OK." Cheren said. "Let's go meet the professor."

The three went into the Pokemon Lab, and it was definitely much bigger on the inside than the outside. It was a typical science lab, with many assistants in lab coats. And, waiting for them, near the wall, was Professor Juniper herself.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you guys!" she greeted in her usual cheerful voice.

"My name is-"

"Professor Juniper?" said Cheren. "We know your name already."

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." Juniper replied, wagging her finger disapprovingly.

"Ah, my apologies." Cheren said, bowing slightly.

"Apology accepted." she said. "That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

She then took a moment to examine their Pokeballs.

"Oh, that's unusual! You've already had a Pokemon battle! So maybe that's why... It feels as though your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!"

"Well, that's great to hear!" Aster said.

"As for why I gave you the Pokemon..."

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren said.

"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you?" Juniper said. Cheren nodded proudly in response.

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." the Professor said. "The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region!"

"Hmm... sounds interesting..." Aster said.

"This is my request. Aster! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

"Of course." Cheren said, taking a formal bow with a small smile on his face. "It would be my honour."

"It's a yes from me, too!" Bianca exclaimed, her smile much larger than Cheren's.

Aster yawned and looked around the room. "...no."

"No? Why?" Bianca asked.

"It sounds like hard work." Aster said with a shrug. "I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff. Surely you would both agree, right?"

But Professor Juniper simply shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Here is what I need from you! What I want to hear are the courageous words of people who will blaze new paths around the world!" she said.

"Huh. When you put it like that..." Aster said.

"I want you three to travel to many distant places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region!" Juniper continued.

"Alright, I've changed my mind!" Aster said. "I'll join you!"

"How steadfast of you." Cheren said, rolling his eyes.

"All of you, thanks!" Juniper said gratefully, silencing the two boys. "You have given me the best answer possible!"

"No problem!" the three of them said, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokemon for yourselves." she said. "Please meet me at Route 1, okay?"

The professor walked out of the lab, and the three watched her leave. Once she was gone, Bianca turned to Aster, a nervous smile on her face.

"S-since the professor asked us, it's okay to go on an adventure, right?" she said. "I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that."

"That sounds nice." Aster said, smiling. "So, the ideal you want to pursue... is to find out what ideals you want to pursue."

"Pretty much!" Bianca said with a shrug.

Aster nodded and turned to Cheren. "What about you, Cheren?"

"Finally... I can become a Pokemon Trainer." Cheren said. "I'll have real battles with other Trainers and get stronger. Wait and see!"

"Cheren?" Aster raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Who are you talking to?"

"Huh? You heard that?" Cheren said. "Uh... pay no attention..."

"Well, guys? You ready to go?" Bianca asked. Cheren and Aster nodded.

"Yep." Aster said. "Let's go."

The three walked out of the Pokemon Lab, where they were met with Aster's mother, Alice, assuming her signature stance with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, there you are!" the woman exclaimed.

"Hey, Mom!" Aster greeted.

"And..? What did the Professor have to say? She asked you to complete the Pokédex?! I can't believe it!" she continued. "...Well, actually I can. I already knew she was going to ask. That's why I brought you three of these Town Maps. Take them with you!"

She handed her son a map of the Unova region. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Here you are, Cheren. And one for you too Bianca." she said, passing the others maps as well.

"Th-thank you so much!" Bianca said.

"I'll take good care of it." Cheren said.

"As for your room, Aster- or what's left of it... No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up. Okay, Aster?"

"Alright! Thanks, Mom!" Aster replied.

"Ah, Pokémon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom! They really are something." Alice mused. "With Pokémon like that at your side, you'll be safe wherever you go! I'll let your parents know! I hope that, in addition to Pokémon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region—and become wonderful adults! Have a great trip!"

"We will, Mrs Grey!" Bianca said.

Alice headed over to her house to clean up.

"If I use this Town Map, I'll always know where I am... That's certainly helpful." Cheren said. "Shall we head to Route 1? The professor's waiting."

"Let's go, let's go!" she said. "Aster, hurry and come too, okay?"

"Will do." Aster nodded. Bianca and Cheren ran off in the direction of Route 1. Aster blinked a couple of times, looking around and noticing that they'd taken off.

"Huh? Hey, guys! Wait for me!" he called out, running after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone like the chapter?
> 
> I'm glad if you did. If there's any way you think I could improve, please state it here.


	4. Chapter 4 - Catching a Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster learns how to catch Pokemon and puts this skill to use.

So Bianca and Cheren made it just outside Route 1, and were waiting for Aster to arrive. This took quite some time, see, because Aster found himself unable to run for some reason, and had to bitterly walk the whole distance.

Once he caught up, he scowled subtly, and looked at his friends. He was at least grateful they had the courtesy to wait.

Cheren shook his head in disappointment. “Why did you take so long, Aster?” he asked.

“I had to walk the distance, naturally.” Aster replied.

“Couldn’t you run?” Bianca questioned, tilting her head slightly.

“Funny you should mention that…” Aster chuckled slightly. “No!”

“And why’s that, hmm?” Cheren raised an eyebrow.

Aster scratched his chin and looked up to the sky, only to look down once he spotted a Woobat. He was not fond of those.

“...would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know?” he asked.

Cheren tutted. “Hopeless.” he muttered.

“Hey, don’t be like that!” Bianca scolded. “It’s okay, Aster. I forget things like this all the time.”

Aster smiled slightly. “Well, let’s go.”

He began walking ahead, only for his friends to stop him.

“What was that for?” he asked, frowning.

“Bianca says if we’re starting a journey, she wants us all to take our first step at the same time.” Cheren explained. “Something you would know if you came on time.”

Aster narrowed his eyes. “Do I have to explain again that I couldn’t run?”

“Guys, don’t argue!” Bianca pleaded.

The boys sighed slightly, and Aster stepped back.

“Whenever you’re ready.” he said.

Cheren and Bianca nodded. “Let’s go! One, two!”

The three of them walked in unison, making sure their strides were no bigger or smaller than each other’s. They entered the route at the exact same time.

The route was green, to describe it in a word. Green grass and green trees were everywhere the eye could see. In the sky, there were a flock of Woobat, which were decidedly not green. And, right in front of them, the trio saw the Professor standing right in front of a large patch of grass.

“Professor!” Aster shouted. “We’re here!”

Professor Juniper turned around and gave the group a warm smile.

“Professor Juniper, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” Cheren said, feeling bad for wasting her time.

“Me too!” Bianca bowed slightly. Aster pondered on whether or not to apologise, before deciding it would be rude if he didn’t.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too.” he frowned.

“Oh, it’s fine, honestly.” Professor Juniper shook her head slowly. “Actually, you’re just in time.”

“Really? Then I take back my apology.” Aster blurted out, nearly earning a slap from Cheren.

Bianca chose to ignore the boys’ vitriol. “What’s going on now, Professor?”

“Now that everyone’s here, I’ll explain. The Pokedex’s pages update automatically whenever you meet a new Pokemon! Moreover, it’s set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon!” Professor Juniper explained. “To make this clear, I’m going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon!”

Bianca seemed incredibly excited, Cheren watched the professor calmly, and Aster paid as much attention as he could. He wanted to know as quickly as possible, so he could catch a friend for Tepig.

The professor entered the patch of grass, and walked around in it for some time, until a Pokemon jumped out at her.

The pokemon was a short, ratlike creature, with a brown pelt and a light brown underbelly. It had red and yellow eyes that made it look like it was on some kind of drug, and one triangular buck-tooth. Aster thought it was, to put it as simply as possible, ugly-cute.

“Excellent! Go, Minccino!” Juniper called, throwing the blue Pokeball on the ground. It opened, and the pink rat from before came out, making a small cry as it looked at the decidedly less attractive rodent.

“...is that a Shiny?” Cheren wondered, mostly to himself. He did not receive a response.

“Minccino, use Pound!” the professor commanded. Minccino nodded, and raised its paw. The paw glowed white, and the chinchilla ran up to the rat and slapped it in the face.

The rat then used Leer. It glared at Minccino, who looked intimidated as its whole body glowed blue.

Juniper looked back at the three children and smiled. “Now that I’ve lowered its health, the next thing to do is catch it.”

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a Pokeball. She performed an overarm throw, and it hit the wild Pokemon. As it did, it opened, and the rat was turned into red light as it entered the ball. The Pokeball closed, and it landed on the ground, shaking three times before clicking loudly.

“Did you hear that click?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Bianca chimed.

“Sure did.” Aster responded.

“That click means the capture was successful.” Juniper replied, as she went to pick up the Pokeball that now contained a rat. 

She turned back to the children. “Here's how it goes, step by step. First, reduce the Pokémon's HP! Pokémon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch.” she explained. “If you can, use your Pokémon's moves to make the Pokémon you want to catch fall asleep. Or paralyze it!”

The three listened intently, their interest piqued. The Professor had one more thing to say.

“And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you - some Pokeballs!” she announced.

Aster, Bianca and Cheren looked on in anticipation, as she walked over to each of them and gave them five red and white, ball shaped capsules each.

“Pokeballs are used for catching Pokemon, and for containing the Pokemon you catch.” the professor explained.

“Pretty sure everyone on the face of the planet knows this…” Aster mumbled.

“Aster, don’t be rude.” Cheren replied, stepping on his friend’s foot lightly.

Bianca and the professor both decided to feign obliviousness to what happened just now. “I’m going on ahead. I’ll be waiting for you in Accumula Town.” Juniper said, turning as she walked away from the three.

Cheren watched her leave and tutted. “She forgot to say that Pokemon jump out at you in the tall grass.” he noted.

“Didn’t we already see that happening, though?” Bianca questioned.

Cheren frowned. “It doesn’t matter. If you’re trying to teach someone, you can’t gloss over the details just because they’ve seen it happen.”

“Cheren, why does it matter?” Aster raised an eyebrow. “You think you could do better?”

Bianca decided to cut in before the conversation could turn into an argument.

“Hey, listen!” she called, instantly getting the boys’ attention. “I just thought of something fun!”

Aster grinned. "Classic Bianca, interrupting our arguments with something fun."

“You two, we need to get going!” Cheren protested. “I’d imagine the professor’s waiting, too.”

“Would you just listen a sec? Seriously!” Bianca huffed, crossing her arms. “Why don’t we see who can catch the most Pokemon? The person carrying the most Pokemon by the eighth Gym Badge wins!”

“Wait, we’re collecting Gym Badges now?” Aster questioned.

“...huh. That actually sounds pretty interesting. It will fill up Pokedex pages, so I’m sure it’ll please the professor, too.” Cheren agreed, making it clear to Aster that he was going to be ignored for the time being. “Okay then. Until we reach Accumula Town, take care of healing your Pokemon at your house.”

Aster nodded slowly. “Alright then.” he said, his eyes focused on the grass.

Bianca pumped her fist enthusiastically. “Me and Snivy will do the best for sure!”

Aster shook his head. “Not if Tepig and I have anything to say about it.”

Cheren sighed. “I’ll be going ahead. See you both at Accumula.”

The bespectacled boy walked into the grass, humming to himself as he left the other two to their own business. Bianca smiled at Aster.

“Well, I’ll be going now!” she chirped. “Goodbye!”

Aster waved at her without saying anything, and she waved back before leaving. All that was left was for Aster to begin advancing through the grass, hoping he could make it without causing Tepig too much harm.

_ “Alright, buddy. Looks like we’re leaving home for the first time.” _ he thought, looking down at his bag - which contained Tepig’s Pokeball.

He stared the grass down for a bit, before advancing. But he was only able to make it one step in before being attacked by a Pokemon.

This Pokemon was like a puppy, with large, grey eyes. Its fur was cream-coloured, but its back was dark blue. Its face was hairy, its ears large and its tail small. It was positively adorable, thought Aster.

Smiling slightly at it, he reached into his bag and pulled out his Pokedex. He aimed it at the Pokemon for a few seconds before looking at the screen. It read the following text:

_ "Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings." _

Desperate to avoid being abused by the animal, he reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. "Tepig, I choose you!" he called, throwing the ball on the ground. Tepig came out and squealed enthusiastically as the ball returned to Aster's hand.

“Tepig, use Tackle!” Aster commanded. Tepig nodded obediently, but the puppy, being the faster of the two, used Leer first, giving Tepig an intimidating glare as its Defense was lowered by one stage.

Tepig shook his head quickly, and ran up to the puppy as fast as its legs would allow it. It crashed into its adversary, dealing damage.

Dragging his foot along the ground a few times, Tepig glared at Lillipup. Lillipup got up and growled, before running towards him to use Tackle. 

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Aster called. Tepig did just that, running into Lillipup again. The two struggled against each other, determined to triumph against their adversary.

Aster smiled, his face brimming with determination. "You can do it, Tepig!" he encouraged.

Hearing Aster’s words, Tepig was filled with the desire to impress his trainer. He put more force into his attack, and won the struggle, sending Lillipup flying into a nearby rodent - the same one Professor Juniper had caught earlier. It looked at the Lillipup with an enraged expression, and began swiping at it with its paws.

Lillipup, for one, was not the type to give up. Glaring at the rodent, it used Leer, lowering its adversary’s defenses. But the rodent quickly launched itself at Lillipup, sending it crashing back.

Aster watched all of this go down, before pointing his Pokedex at the rodent. After a while, it returned the following information:

_ “Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout.” _

“Tepig, use Tackle on Patrat!”

Tepig squealed, tiny flames coming from his nostrils as it charged towards Patrat, who evidently didn’t see this coming. The look on its face right before Tepig hit it was one of shock. But Aster simply smiled.

“Do it again!” he ordered, and Tepig obliged, charging into Patrat. Lillipup did the same thing, and the combined impacts of their attacks caused Patrat to fall backwards, having fainted. 

He looked at Lillipup, who was staring down Tepig, and reached for a Pokeball. Lillipup glared at his Pokemon, who had a more determined look on his face in return. “Come on, Tepig, use Tackle!”

So he did. Tepig charged towards Lillipup once again, who readily dodged the attack. In the middle of the dodge, however, Aster performed an overarm throw and sent the Pokeball flying towards the puppy. He had a good arm, and it showed in the way he threw. It hit Lillipup on the head and opened up, converting its target into red light which entered the ball as it closed.

He stared at the ball in anticipation as it shook on the ground. Once. Then twice. Then thrice. And a click. Lillipup was his. He smiled as he ran over and collected the ball, returning Tepig in the process.

“Looks like I succeeded!” he grinned widely, staring at the ball. “Welcome to the team, Lillipup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster:  
> Lax Nature  
> Somewhat of a clown
> 
> Bianca:  
> Docile Nature  
> Scatters things often
> 
> Cheren:  
> Serious Nature  
> Proud of his power
> 
> Tepig:  
> Jolly Nature  
> Likes to relax
> 
> Lillipup:  
> Adamant Nature  
> Capable of taking hits


	5. Chapter 5: Team Plasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster uses a Pokemon Center for the first time and attends a political speech.

It was after that that Aster began to train. Having no other method in sight, he pretty much began siccing his Pokemon on other wild Pokemon. But you don't need to see all that. 

After a while, when he was sure his Pokemon were stronger, he called them back to their Pokeballs and advanced to the end of the route. It wasn't easy, since his inability to run meant he had to walk all the way. He was nearly attacked by many different Pokemon and struggled to defend himself, but he soon found that just turning around and walking away would get them to leave him alone after a while. 

At the end of the third patch of grass, he saw his friends standing there, waiting for him. He tried to run towards them, but froze and tripped over the moment he tried. Picking himself up, he walked to them instead, grumbling quietly. 

"You're here!" Bianca exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. 

Aster sighed. "You guys have a real bad habit of standing around and watching as I suffer."

Bianca looked down to the ground. “I’m sorry, I wanted to help…” she murmured. “But Cheren said you’d be fine.”

“And you were.” Cheren added.

The redhead shrugged. “I suppose you have a point.” he said. “So, were you waiting for me? Did you want to take our first step into Accumula together, too?”

Bianca laughed quietly and shook her head. “No, of course not!” she exclaimed. “We were just waiting so we could compare how many Pokemon we’ve caught.”

“Including the Pokemon that we received from the Professor, Bianca and I have two, each.” Cheren explained. “So, Aster, how many do you have?”

Aster smiled slightly and held two fingers up. “Same as you guys. We’re tying.”

“For now, at least.” Cheren replied. “But, sooner or later, I’ll end up leagues ahead of you.”

“Well, should we go?” Bianca asked.

Cheren nodded. “We should. The Professor is waiting.”

So the three walked into the town in front of them. It was a rather small town, definitely larger than Nuvema Town, from where they had just come. Nevertheless, it felt more open than their hometown, being paved with grey stone tiles instead of grass. The houses were larger, too, and to the left was a stone staircase leading to a lower level. Further in front of the three was a building mainly constituted by bluish, opaque glass contrasting the roof, which was an orangey colour. There were automatic doors, and on them was a white symbol resembling a Pokeball.

Aster smiled slightly as he looked at the building. "Look, guys, a Pokemon Center!" he exclaimed. 

Cheren raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to Aster. "Okay...we already knew that…" he murmured.

"I'm going in. I need to heal my Pokemon." Aster stated, walking towards it. "Who's coming with?"

"I'll go!" Bianca exclaimed, her hands behind her back. "My Pokemon still need to heal up from the battle Cheren and I had while waiting for you."

Aster looked at Cheren quizzically, and the latter simply shrugged. "I won, in case you wanted to know."

_ Good for him, _ he thought, as he entered the Pokemon Center with Bianca in tow. Cheren didn't need to enter, though. He had his own healing items. 

Aster and Bianca looked around once they were inside, and it was quite a bit more spacious than it looked from outside. The floor was a pale orange colour, and the walls, besides the blue windows, were lined with orange. On the left, a set of shelves filled with magazines could be seen, and to the right was a blue counter, with two identical clerks standing behind it. Right in front of them, however, was the professor, talking to a pink-haired nurse behind another counter. 

"Professor Juniper!" Aster exclaimed, walking up to her. Bianca followed, putting her fingers to her lips. 

"She's talking to someone. Shouldn't you wait until she's done?" she scolded. Aster sighed and nodded in response. 

"Whatever you say, Bianca…" he murmured. 

Bianca smiled again, and the two of them waited for her to be done. Once she was, she turned around, smiling widely once she laid her eyes on the two teenagers.

“Aster, Bianca! You made it!” she exclaimed. “I take it this is your first time inside a Pokemon Center?”

“Mhm!” Bianca nodded. “I’ve never been allowed to leave Nuvema before, so…”

Aster stretched on the spot. “It’s pretty nice in here, isn’t it?”

“Indeed!” Professor Juniper replied. “Isn’t it wonderful how you can get your Pokemon healed up at any time, for free?”

Aster sighed. “Thank goodness for that.”

“By the way, I noticed Cheren isn’t with you. What’s up with that?”

“Oh, Cheren?” Bianca laughed quietly. “I’m pretty sure he’s waiting outside.”

“Yeah.” Aster put his hands behind his head. “Even he wouldn’t ditch us.”

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Professor Juniper agreed. "Now, do either of you know how to use the Pokemon Center?"

"Uh, don't you just have to hand the Pokeballs to Nurse Joy?" Bianca asked. 

"Quite right, Bianca." Professor Juniper nodded. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Bianca nodded quickly and walked to the counter. Aster crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"So...is 'Nurse Joy' the name of the profession?" he questioned. "Because my mom used to be one, but her name is Alice."

Professor Juniper nodded slowly. "Indeed, it is. 'Joy' is part of the title, added to reinforce the relaxing atmosphere that a Pokemon Center is supposed to bring."

"That...kinda makes sense." Aster murmured. 

"Done!" Bianca's upbeat voice interrupted the conversation, and the two turned to look at the widely grinning girl. "My Pokemon are all healed up!"

Aster chuckled quietly. "Yeah, now they're ready to get defeated all over again."

Bianca frowned slightly and shook her head quickly. "That won't happen!"

"Hey, I'm just kidding, lighten up!" Aster smiled, walking closer and flicking her forehead gently, before heading towards the counter and facing Nurse Joy. The pink haired woman smiled brightly as she saw him.

“Welcome to the Pokemon Center!” she greeted, which was met with a wave. “How may I help you?”

“Uh, I’d like my Pokemon healed up, please.” Aster replied, smiling back to be polite. The nurse nodded.

“Then just hand over your Pokeballs.” she instructed. He obliged, giving her the capsules and watching as she placed them on separate little holders behind her. He looked at the screen behind the counter, and saw portraits of Tepig and Lillipup appearing on it. Once they were both present, a short, catchy jingle, identical to the one that played when his mother healed Tepig earlier that day.

Nurse Joy returned his Pokeballs to him, and he put them back in his bag, thanking her, before turning to Bianca and the Professor. “Let’s get going.”

“Right!” Bianca nodded. The three of them headed out, and saw Cheren in front of them, arms crossed.

“Hey, Cheren!” Bianca exclaimed. Cheren didn’t return the greeting, but pointed behind him.

“You guys might want to see that.” was his sole response. The other two looked where he was pointing, and found two groups of people - one on the slightly elevated patch of short grass, and one standing right in front of it. The ones who had claimed the grass looked a lot like templar knights, Aster thought.

Almost all of them, that is. There was one who looked different. He was extremely tall, and had pale green hair that was styled into three horns atop his head, and was otherwise pretty long. He wore an all-encompassing robe, which was rather stylised - one side was mostly navy blue, with golden patterns and a golden and red eye design in the center. The other side was mostly the same, but with the blue and gold colours inverted, and around his neck was a giant, castle-like collar with a shield-shaped symbol in the middle. His one visible eye was red, with the other being obscured by a vaguely square-shaped monocle. He had a smile on his face, making him look calm yet confident.

“We should check it out.” Cheren added, walking to join the crowd. Aster and Bianca decided to stay close, standing in the crowd as the man in the vast robe began to speak.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” he stated, his voice calm and clear, yet also clearly establishing who was in charge. “My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma.”

This got the crowd talking, wondering who this ‘Team Plasma’ was, and why they were here.

“Do you know anything about them, guys?” Aster asked in a hushed tone. Cheren and Bianca shook their heads, and Aster sighed.

Once the chatter had died down, Ghetsis continued to speak. “Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation.”

Amidst all the chatter, certain phrases could be made out.

“Huh?”

“Pokemon liberation? What does that mean?”

“Who is this nutcase?”

Ghetsis shook his head slowly and once again addressed the masses, holding an open stance. “I’m sure most of you believe that humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other.” he intoned. “However...is that really the truth?”

“Of course!”

“My Pokemon are my life!”

With a louder volume, Ghetsis continued his speech. “Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth?”

The crowd grew uproarious as the people began trying to retort Ghetsis’ claims - claims that they disagreed with. Some of the knightly-looking men on the grass tried to step forward, but a simple gesture from Ghetsis stopped them. Ghetsis himself remained calm, not letting this stop him.

“Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers...they get pushed around when they are our ‘partners’ at work…”

It was evident that his words were getting through to the members of the crowd, because they grew more and more enraged. Aster gripped his Pokeballs in his pocket, frowning slightly. He and Tepig were friends, right? 

Looking at Bianca and Cheren, he noticed that they were just as shaken as he was, evidently with the same doubts in their minds.

Ghetsis retained his calm smile as he spoke his next words, which resonated in everyone’s ears. “Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I’m saying?”   
  


The crowd grew silent. Nobody had a meaningful retort for his words, in spite of their protests. This cleared the way for Ghetsis to continue uninterrupted.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen. Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings, from whom we humans have much to learn!” he stated, his voice sounding more passionate. “Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon?”

As everybody spoke among themselves, Ghetsis stopped speaking for a while to allow them to consider this.

Aster frowned slightly, looking at Bianca and Cheren. “Pokemon...they’re our friends, right?”

“Maybe we should ask them what they want.” Bianca suggested.

“Nah, we won’t be able to understand them.” Cheren pointed out, shaking his head slowly.

After the crowd began to quieten down, Ghetsis resumed. “That’s right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals!” he stated. “Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention.”

He stretched his arm out to his side, before leaving, his underlings in tow. There was no applause - people were too busy thinking about what they were to do.

Aster was no different, deep in thought with a serious look on his face. But his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the back, and the words:

“Your Pokemon...Just now, it was saying…”


	6. Chapter 6 - N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster meets a mysterious man and his equally mysterious pet.

Aster didn’t know what to expect from whoever this was. He turned around, and found a man, about a few years older than him, standing right behind him with a curious look on his face. His clothing was fairly casual, consisting of a beige pair of jeans and a white shirt, sleeves reaching nearly all the way across his arms. His hair was green, a somewhat brighter shade than Ghetsis’, and was very long for a man’s, reaching halfway down his back, though it was tied into a ponytail, and his eyes were a light grey, like his own. Topping things off was a black cap with a white crown, and a black, yellow and blue pendant around his neck. He looked somewhat mysterious.

“Uh...saying?” Aster raised an eyebrow, choosing to remain cautious around this stranger. He looked around as he saw Bianca and Cheren turn to face him.

“Hey, Aster? Who is this?” Bianca asked. Aster shrugged, an indication that he didn’t know, either.

Ignoring Bianca, the green-haired man continued. “Yes, they’re talking...oh.” disappointment was spread all over his face. “Then, you can’t hear them, either. How sad.”

Cheren decided to address the man directly. “Who are you, and why are you talking to my friend?”

The man looked down at Cheren, figuring he couldn’t dodge a direct question. “My name is N. And yours?” he asked, addressing all three of them.

“My name’s Aster, and these are my friends, Cheren and Bianca.” Aster replied, while processing the fact that someone out there named their kid ‘N’.

“We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey.” Cheren added. “With that said, my main goal is to become the Champion.”

N placed a hand on his chin. “The Pokedex, eh? So...you’re going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then.” he murmured, eyeing the three. “I’m a Trainer, too, but I can’t help wondering...Are Pokemon really happy that way?”

“I see you were here for the speech, too, huh?” Aster smiled slightly. “To tell you the truth, I’m not so sure myself.”

N smiled back at him, before stepping back and extending a hand towards him. “Well, Aster, is it? Let me hear your Pokemon’s voice again!”

Removing the pendant from his neck, he held it in his hands as it began to glow. Lo and behold, it transformed into a black, vulpine Pokemon, with teal-coloured eyes, red-tipped legs, and a black tuft on its head that was red at the end. “Zorua, I choose you!”

Aster raised an eyebrow. Even in all his time watching TV, he’d never seen this Pokemon before. Curious, he got out his Pokedex and pointed it at Zorua, while Bianca and Cheren did the same.

_ “Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon.” _

“So that’s what that was…” Aster murmured, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red and white Pokeball. “Lillipup, I choose you!”

Throwing it on the ground in front of him, it opened, revealing his newly captured puppy Pokemon with a somewhat mean-looking expression.

“We’ll do this, one on one.” N stated, before pointing forward. “Zorua, use Hone Claws!”

Zorua smirked slightly, before rubbing its front paws together quickly. Its body glowed orange, and Aster looked at Cheren, not entirely sure what this meant.

“Hone Claws is a move that raises not only Attack, but also Accuracy.” Cheren explained.

Realising that Lillipup didn’t have any way of countering this, Aster pointed at Zorua. “Lillipup, use Leer!” he exclaimed, and Lillipup obliged, glaring at Zorua, who appeared intimidated as its body glowed blue, lowering its Defense.

N smiled slightly and shook his head. “Zorua, use Leer!”

Zorua was quick to regain its confidence, and mimicked Lillipup’s menacing glare. Lillipup refused to be intimidated by this, but its body glowed blue, regardless.

Aster sighed quietly, knowing that whatever Zorua did next was bound to hurt. “Lillipup, use Tackle!” he ordered, wishing to get this over and done with. So Lillipup stamped on the ground a few times before charging towards Zorua at the top of its speed. The hound collided with the fox, causing it to wince slightly, and N clapped quickly.

“More!” he announced emphatically. “Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!”

Aster raised an eyebrow, wondering why N was so excited. “Lillipup, Tackle! Again!” he called out, and Lillipup obeyed, charging towards Zorua.

“Zorua, use Fury Swipes!” N yelled, and Zorua’s front paws glowed white as it ran towards Lillipup. Being faster than it, it got its hit in, first, and assailed the puppy with a flurry of swift claw swipes.

Once it was over, Lillipup found itself surprisingly worn out. Still, it stubbornly pressed on, and continued its Tackle attack, nailing Zorua straight in the face and blowing it back slightly.

Zorua was quick to right itself, smiling at its owner, who smiled back. "Alright, Zorua. The next blow should end this."

Zorua nodded quickly, and N pointed at Lillipup. "Zorua, use Return!"

Zorua smiled confidently as its whole body glowed blue. It charged towards Lillipup, who wanted to dodge it, but its opponent was too fast. Zorua rammed into Lillipup, blowing it back significantly. The puppy landed at Aster's feet, its eyes in the spiral shape that signalled the fact that it had fainted.

Aster blinked a couple of times as he realised he'd lost the battle. He returned Lillipup to its Pokeball and looked up at N, who was smiling gently, holding Zorua in his arms. 

"I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things…"

Bianca cleared her throat and put on her best announcer voice. “Lillipup is unable to battle! Zorua wins!”

Aster sighed, putting his Pokeball in his pocket and smiling up at N. “That was...a good battle.” he exclaimed. N smiled slightly in response.

“I agree.” he replied, as Zorua turned back into the pendant, which he put on promptly. Looking up to the sky, he sighed.

“As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs...they will never become perfect beings.” he murmured wistfully, turning his back towards Aster with a hand to his chest. “I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they’re my friends.”

Turning his head back towards Aster, he smiled. “Aster...I believe this will not be the last time our paths cross.” he said. “I look forward to hearing the words of your Pokemon again.”

“Wait...what did they say?” Aster asked, slowly approaching N once again, but the green-haired boy was too fast. In no time at all, he was gone. His friends walked over to him.

“Huh...strange guy.” Cheren mumbled. “He just completely ignored the rest of us, didn’t he?”

“I know, right? What’s so special about Aster?” Bianca wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t worry about it.” Cheren shrugged.

“Agreed.” was Aster’s response. “He seemed like a nice guy, if a little strange. I trust him.”

He turned around. “Well, I’d better get this little guy healed up.”

“No need.” Cheren shook his head, pulling out another Max Revive from his pocket. “Hand me that Pokeball.”

“Right…” Aster replied, getting out the Pokeball and doing just that. He watched as Cheren placed the item on the ball, and the Max Revive lost its yellow colour. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem.” Cheren replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader in the next town - Striaton City.”

“Ooh, I’ll be going, too!” Bianca chirped.

“As will I.” Aster hummed. “I mean, it’s a good way to test your strength, right?”

“Precisely.” Cheren nodded. “I’ll see you there.”

He turned around, leaving Bianca and Aster standing there on their own. “Hey, Bianca?” Aster asked, once he was out of sight. “What did you think of what that guy, N, was saying?”

“What, about Pokemon talking? I think it’s fascinating, really!” Bianca giggled quietly.

“No, not that.” Aster shook his head slowly, though he did agree with her on some level. “I mean the whole thing about Pokeballs. Do you think Pokemon are happy that way?”

“Hmm…” Bianca looked up to the evening sky. “I’m...not too sure, to be honest. I guess the only way we can be sure is to ask them, right?”

“I...don’t quite know how that’d work…” Aster chuckled slightly. “Let me know if you ever develop a way.”

“Will do!” Bianca smiled confidently, adjusting her beret. “Until then, I guess I’ll see you at Striaton!”

She turned around, and Aster watched her, waving her farewell, before pulling out his Lillipup’s Pokeball and looking down at it.

“I’m sorry, little guy. I didn’t think he’d be that strong.” he murmured. “But we’ll get him next time. That’s a promise.”

Smiling warmly, he put the Pokeball back in his pocket, before looking towards the town exit.

“Until then...we’ll just have to get stronger, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N:  
> Curious Nature  
> Often lost in thought.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know how I may improve.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Second Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster tries and fails to take himself seriously.

Looking at the exit to the town, which was not too far away from his position, Aster attempted to run, only to trip over his own feet before he could actually get anywhere. It was then that he was reminded that he had left his Running Shoes at home, and groaned in frustration.

He instead walked, and wanted me to let you know that he did this under protest. 

_ "Come on...I need to get to the nearest city…" _

He hoped that wherever the next settlement was, it would sell a pair of Running Shoes, so his life spent at a walking pace would be over, and a new, speedier one could begin.

Speedwalking as quickly as he could, he looked onwards as he walked into a Gate - a green tunnel with alternating orange and cream-coloured tiles on the floor. On the other side, one could clearly see a grassy area with a few trees. 

As he walked in, he noticed a man in a blue uniform and hat, sitting at an equally blue counter. His hair was in a short brown bob, and he had a bored expression, as though he wanted to be literally anywhere else.

Smiling, Aster walked to him, hoping to buy a quick snack. "Evening, sir!"

"What can I get you?" the cashier drawled, his voice making it very clear that he was ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice. Aster could relate to this on a spiritual level. 

"Nothing much. Just a chocolate bar, please." Aster said, pulling a 100 Pokedollar note out of his pocket. "I'll throw this in just for good measure!"

"No."

"H-Huh?" Aster stammered, confused. "Why's that?"

"All sold out." the cashier explained. "Some chick in a beret took the last one."

Aster's face sank, looking to the ground. The cashier raised an eyebrow. "You okay, kid?"

"She went that way, right?" Aster suddenly asked, pointing to the end of the gate. The man nodded slowly, and Aster turned in that direction. "Thank you!"

At that, he ran off. Or, at least, he tried. Failing, obviously, he tripped over, landing face-down on the ground. 

………

Aster's quest for revenge took him to Route 2, which looked like an extension of Route 1 and Accumula Town. It was almost as though the gate had just been built for separation purposes. With that said, there were many more trees surrounding the path, which was littered with red, yellow and brown leaves. 

"At the end of this route...I'll be one step closer to my goal…" he murmured. 

This 'goal' had nothing to do with filling the Pokedex or getting Gym Badges. No, his goal was much more noble. He wanted to find Bianca, and exact his revenge on her for depriving him of his nourishment. 

He began marching through the route, this goal in mind, but this was interrupted by the buzzing and ringing of his Xtransceiver. Snapping out of it briefly, he answered the call, holding the device to his ear. "Hello?"

"Aster! You're safe!"

"M-Mom?" Aster sputtered, stepping back out of surprise. 

"How are things? Are you and your Pokemon getting along?" Alice asked. Aster nodded, before remembering that she wasn't in front of him.

"Yeah, we are." he replied. "Tepig and I are great friends! I also caught a Lillipup!"

"Oh, that's incredible! Lillipups are adorable, and they're pretty friendly, too!" Alice gushed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll hang up the Xtransceiver!"

"Huh? Why?" Aster questioned, but she hung up before she could respond. Confused, he looked around quickly, only for his mother to emerge from the gate that he'd just left. In her hand was a plastic bag. 

"Mom!" he called out, waving. The brown-haired woman waved back, running towards him. 

"Aster, I finally caught up with you!" she smiled widely. "And look how far you've come already!"

"Route Two isn't all that far…" Aster murmured, though he had to admit it was the furthest from home he'd ever been. 

"Yes, but it's already so close to your destination! I'm so proud!" Alice grinned, pulling her son into a hug. "The professor tells me you're heading to Striaton City!"

"Well, yeah…" Aster murmured, sheepishly hugging back. "That's where the first Gym is."

Pulling away from the hug, Alice held the bag out towards him. "Here, I have a gift for you!"

"What, am I famous already?" Aster chuckled to himself, before taking the bag and looking inside. Inside, he saw something that changed everything. A pair of sneakers, red and white, with black soles. They were clearly used, but still relatively clean. They were his Running Shoes.

"You left these at home." she explained, watching him gawk at the shoes. "I can see you've missed them."

"Mom...you're a hero…" he murmured in awe.

"Haha, should I start wearing a cape?" Alice laughed, before looking her son in the eye. "Aster,  you understand that you’re never really alone, right? You’re with Pokémon, you have friends, and you’re always in my thoughts."

Aster smiled widely, nodding as he kept these words in mind. “Thanks, mom.”

Alice smiled back, before slowly turning on her heel. “Goodbye for now, Aster! And good luck!”

“Later, mom! I’ll make sure to keep in touch!”

Aster’s mother waved at him as she disappeared through the Gate. He smiled tenderly as she left, sighing. “I’m lucky to have a mom like her…” he mused, before getting down to put on her Running Shoes. Sliding neatly over his feet, they made a nice contrast to his dark blue jeans. Smiling, he stretched on the spot and began jogging across the route, before breaking out into a full-on sprint. He was happy that this gag at his expense was finally over.

Until, of course, he tripped over. Naturally, he wasn’t used to successfully running for too long, because he’d gone so long without doing so. Picking himself up from the grass, he cursed his life as he dusted his clothes off.

Aster looked around. He was surrounded in tall grass - and therefore Pokemon to fight, and both in front of him and around the corner there was a path lined with trees. Deciding to train, he grabbed a Pokeball, preparing to do battle.

………

"Okay, Tepig, that's enough!"

Aster aimed his Pokeball at the Fire Pig Pokemon, who was visibly worn out, panting on the spot. A beam of red light came out from the button at the center of the red and white capsule, returning Tepig to it.

Looking at the Pokeball, Aster nodded. “You did well, both of you.” And at that, he slid it into his pocket, before stepping out of the patch of grass.

He walked down the path and round the corner, humming quietly to himself, only to spot a girl in an unmistakable green beret. On closer inspection, she seemed to be eating something - the chocolate bar he’d been robbed of.

His revenge was in sight. Now she was going to pay for taking what was his. Pointing at her, he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs “You!”

The girl, ditzy as she was, jumped slightly, nearly dropping the chocolate, and turned around, a small bounce in her step as her green eyes met Aster’s grey, and a bright smile appeared on her face. “Oh, hi Aster!”

“...’Sup?” Aster murmured. It was really hard to stay angry at someone like her.

“Nothing much! My Pokemon and I have gotten much stronger, though!” Bianca chirped, flexing her decidedly nonexistent muscles to accompany this.

Aster nodded very slowly. “I see...now, as for why I came…”

“Hmm?” Bianca tilted her head. She seemed confused, until Aster quickly pointed an accusing finger at her, causing her to yelp slightly.

“Bianca Agnella...is it true that you took the last chocolate bar at Accumula Gate?”

Bianca looked around quickly, before her eyes rested on the empty chocolate wrapper in her hand, shiny and silver in colour. There was no plausible deniability here, it seemed. “...yeah…?”

“Then it’s settled. Battle me.”

Aster reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, his expression having become very stoic. “We’re doing this, two-on-two.”

Bianca looked at him and giggled slightly. “You know, if you just wanted to battle, you could’ve just asked!”

“T-This isn’t just a battle! This is revenge! Revenge, I say!” Aster called out, pointing the Pokeball in her direction. “Draw your weapon!”

Another light giggle came from her as she pulled a Pokeball out from her bag. “Okay, whatever you say, Aster!”

Aster was the first to make his move. Throwing his ball into the air with both hands, he called out “Go, Lillipup!”

The capsule landed on the ground and popped open, and in a flash of white light, Lillipup appeared, baring its teeth and glaring at Bianca.

“My turn! Go, Lillipup!” the blonde girl smiled, throwing her Pokeball at the ground in front of her. From it emerged a puppy, identical to Aster’s Lillipup, but with a more relaxed look on its face.

With a bright smile on her face, Bianca pointed at Aster's Pokemon. "Lillipup, use Tackle!"

And so, Lillipup did, not changing its facial expression even once as it rammed into Aster's, knocking it back slightly.

As Lillipup righted itself, Aster pumped his fist. "Lillipup, use Leer!"

His Lillipup barked loudly, before glaring at hers, and while it remained phlegmatic, its body glowed blue, for its Defense had been lowered.

“Isn’t that kinda weird? The move worked, but your Pokemon’s clearly not scared…”

He shrugged, shaking his head. “You know what, doesn’t matter. Lillipup, use Tackle!”

Lillipup glared again, though not as intimidating as last time, and ran towards Bianca’s. Bianca looked around quickly, as if she was panicking, and ordered her Lillipup. “Tackle, again!”

And so Bianca’s Lillipup agreed, nodding before butting heads with Aster’s. The two puppies struggled for dominance, until Aster’s eventually won, sending Bianca’s hurtling in her direction. Bianca looked on with a troubled expression.

“B-both my Pokemon and I are gonna give it our all!” she stammered. “Lillipup, use Tackle, once more!”

“Lillipup, use Leer again!”

Right before they made contact, Aster’s Lillipup performed its signature glare, and the opponent glowed blue again right before crashing into Lillipup. Aster was sure he could hear a beeping tune after this happened, but chose to ignore it.

The two puppies were close to one another, staring each other down. Shaking his head, Aster pointed at his Pokemon once again.

“Lillipup, use Bite!”

His Lillipup opened its mouth widely as a short pair of fangs became visible. They glowed white, and it bit down on Bianca’s Lillipup’s ear, causing the latter to let out a little whine as it flinched.

“Tackle!” both trainers called out, but while Bianca’s Lillipup was normally faster, it had flinched as a result of the Bite attack, which left it defenseless when Aster’s Pokemon rammed into it headfirst, causing it to stumble backwards and land at Bianca’s feet, its eyes indicating that it had fainted. Aster smiled proudly.

“No, Lillipup!” Bianca cried out, pulling out two Pokeballs and pointing one at her Pokemon, returning it. “This little one is up next! Go, Snivy!”

The other Pokeball was thrown on the ground, opening up and revealing the bipedal green snake, arms crossed as it looked down at Lillipup smugly.

“Guess it’s time for Round 2! Lillipup, use Leer!”

“Snivy, use Vine Whip!”

Snivy obliged, not changing its position, but spawning a pair of vines from the yellow leaves on its shoulders. It pointed one of its fingers at Lillipup, and the vines quickly made their way to him. Lillipup’s Leer managed to connect, but that was the last thing he could do before the vines lashed at him twice each, bringing him to the ground, swirly eyes and all.

Aster clapped slowly, hearing the beeping stop. “Snivy’s gotten stronger, I see.” he said, returning Lillipup. “Guess I’ll have to bring out the trump card. Tepig, I choose you!”

He pulled out the fire pig’s Pokeball and threw it into the air with two hands. As it landed by his feet, out came Tepig, oinking enthusiastically as it looked at Snivy.

Snivy, for one, was much more annoyed, glaring at Tepig. Evidently, it still had a grudge from their last battle.

“Snivy, use Leer!” Bianca called out, and Snivy obliged a little too eagerly, glaring daggers at Tepig that nearly caused him to cry.

Aster sighed. His Tepig had four moves to choose from, but he wasn’t sure Odor Sleuth did anything. So, he opted against using it. “Tepig, use Ember!”

Tepig stayed still for a while, confusing Aster. As far as he was concerned, Leer didn’t have the ability to make the enemy flinch. “Tepig, hang in there!” he yelled. “Snap out of it!”

“Now, use Vine Whip!” Bianca called out, and Snivy jumped into the air, extending its vines once again in Tepig’s direction. Multiple times, Tepig was lashed by vines, and despite Snivy’s relative lack of offensive power, its sheer tenacity allowed it to deal multiple hits on Tepig.

After a while of Aster’s attempts to get through to Tepig, the piglet snapped out of its funk, and shook its head rapidly as it headbutted one of the vines, causing Snivy to retract them in disgust.

“Snivy, use Tackle!” Bianca yelled. Aster pointed forward, smiling.

“Now Tepig, Ember!” he yelled. Tepig squealed confidently, a small amount of fire coming out from his nostrils. Facing Snivy, he then fired a small flurry of fireballs, each one hitting Snivy and slowing its pursuit. Snivy managed to make it all the way, anyway, slamming into Tepig. Tepig didn’t let this deter him, however, and neither did Aster.

“Tepig, use Ember once again!”

Tepig obeyed, and from its nostrils, it spewed more fireballs, overwhelming Snivy as it failed to dodge any of the hits. By the last fireball, Snivy was on the ground, having fainted.

Both Aster and Bianca returned their Pokemon, and Bianca pouted. "Aw, I lost again..."

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Aster smiled warmly at his friend. “The most important thing is that we both enjoyed it, right?”

“I know that! But it’s nice to win sometimes, too!” Bianca sighed, smiling slightly. “You’re a real tough cookie, Aster! I’m gonna train a lot so I can beat you someday!”

“Have fun with that! But know that I’m not gonna slow down one bit!” Aster smiled at her. “For now, let’s get our Pokemon healed up. Striaton is just up ahead!”

And, sure enough, not too far in front of them was a city, small and somewhat quaint-looking, but still larger than any other city they’d seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know how I may improve.


End file.
